Lady of the Manor (Companion Piece 23)
by Meamit
Summary: Draco is adamant; a Malfoy-Weasley wedding is out of the question. Astoria hears him out. *Just conversation, no description* A Companion Piece to Just Between Us, taking place after Chapter 98. Read that story and its companion pieces first to fully appreciate this one!


"No Astoria, this is not open for discussion! I will never agree to it, not for all the magic in the world!"

"I know, my love, I understand. Sit down, here beside me… There. I've sent for Dolly to bring tea and scones. Everything will turn out well."

"How can everything turn out well when our son is out dragging the family name through the mud! A Weasley! _Marry_ a Weasley!"

"I know, my love. Here; your favourite blend of tea, dearest."

"Thank you. After everything we've done for him, everything we've provided! He has wanted for _nothing!"_

"I know, my love, it's quite a shock for us both. After all, he has never challenged us like this."

"Never! He's always done exactly as I've bade him –"

"That is very true, Draco. Scorpius is such a good son. He is always so polite and hard working - he achieved such wonderful results in his examinations - and now his research has even begun to contribute to the world's understanding of magic!"

"Exactly! He has never been trouble before!"

"It is quite unusual, I agree. I do wonder _why_ …?"

"Oh, you heard him! He's ' _in love'_! This is _'too important'_ to him! As if our good name isn't important! Where is the _'love'_ for his family, I ask you? I cannot imagine trying to explain this to Lucius or – sweet Salazar! – _Mother!"_

"Shocking. I was only talking to the ladies at lunch yesterday about how far off course some of our young people have drifted. You know Marianne Rowle's son married an _American?_ He has a Texan accent now, it's dreadful. Rosario Nott's nephew has gotten two girls pregnant already, no sign of settling down with either of them. And Bianca Bole's son is _openly gay?_ Won't marry at all!"

"Merlin have mercy, society is going to the dogs! I suppose I should be grateful that Scorpius' rebellion is still within the parameters of 'British' and 'female'… But to be related to Weasley and Granger – Astoria, I couldn't stomach it."

"I know, my love... Although, you're already related to the Weasleys, are you not?"

"That goes back generations, dear heart. It's not the same!"

"Of course not."

"You've had almost no interaction with the family, it is harder for you to imagine. They don't have the money, the class or the connections to fit in with our sort. It would be an embarrassment."

"At first, perhaps. Let's not forget though, that they have the love of the people."

"And you believe that affection could extend to us? I'm afraid I don't have your faith, Astoria."

"You've had a hard day, Draco. You're so tense. Let me rub your shoulders for you."

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful wife?"

"You were simply yourself, my love. The heart has its reasons of which reason knows nothing. Although…"

"Although?"

"Although if you had not managed to convince your father so beautifully, we may never have married."

"Of course we would! Dear heart, you know there is no one who could ever take your place."

"I know, my love, I know. Although, if your father had insisted –"

"I would never give you up, not even to please my father, Astoria!"

"Not even to protect the family name?"

"Never."

"Not even if my relatives were unsavoury?"

" _Never._ I –"

"Hmm?"

"You are as Slytherin as they come, my darling. Do you – Do you really think he feels as strongly about her as I do about you?"

"I think there is only one way to find out, dearest. We must meet her. You are such a wonderful father, you know Scorpius so well. You will know when you see them together if he is truly in earnest."

"I told him I would not back down."

"You were angry, my love - unprepared for such an announcement! Scorpius will understand that it was the heat of the moment. Your good opinion means so much to him, Draco."

"I will… _consider_ it."

"That is all he can ask."

"But I still don't like it! Her lot don't care at all about the Old Ways…"

"Perhaps this is an opportunity to showcase the merit of our ways. I'm sure that Rose's parents listen to her views. She may be the perfect mediator."

"If – _If!_ – we meet her and _if_ we find her to be… suitable… _We_ shall make the announcement, not Weasley. And the wedding _must_ follow the Old traditions! And she _must_ take the Malfoy name!"

"We will insist on it, of course, dearest."

"And I am _not_ dealing with Weasley!"

"You won't have to, Draco, I'll make sure of it."

"I wouldn't have cut him off, Astoria. I just –"

"I know."

"It complicates everything."

"In the most complicated moments of parenting, I always think back to the first words you spoke in the minutes after Scorpius was born."

"You still remember them?"

"I do. You looked into his wide blue eyes and said, _'There can be nothing more important for us now, than the happiness of our son.'_ "

"… I would be a disaster without you, Astoria. I would have turned into my father long ago."

"I don't believe that for a minute, dearest."

"A meeting, then. I'll arrange it."

"Somewhere neutral would probably be wise, my love."

"As you wish."

"She may exceed all of your expectations yet."

"I shall reserve judgement, dear heart. That is the best I can offer."

* * *

A.N. Shout out to all the lovely Texans out there, especially Laura - your accent is fantastic! If Draco and Astoria travelled a bit more, they'd appreciate it, I promise ;)


End file.
